Fragmentos
by cereza94
Summary: Puede que yo sea un hijo de puta por disfrutar de su anatomía, pero ella es mía y no la compartiré jamás. Ella era mía y la iba a convencer de que no se alejará de mí. TERMINADA. EPILOGO INCLUIDO... Si Sakura llegaba en ese tren...
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia son fragmentos de una rara relación SasuSaku contada desde la perspectiva de Sasuke, espero les agrade

* * *

La fila del supermercado amenazaba con no terminar nunca, yo solo quería mi sushi, joder yo solo quería cenar; tenia hambre. Después del fiasco de día que había tenido, en mi mente solo aparecía la palabra comida, seguida de sexo; seria interesante consolar a cierta peli rosa de esa manera. Mi celular comenzó a vibrar dentro de mis pantalones, sacándome de mis pensamientos, sonreí de manera torcida al ver en la pantalla un mensaje de Sakura, al fin esa niña salía de la revisión de su examen extraordinario.

Ya salí

Le marcaria, aun quería saber si ella había pasado la materia y su maldito mensaje no decía nada respecto a su calificación. Joder llevaba mas de media hora esperando que me marcara y ella solo se dignaba a mandarme un mensaje; Su numero estaba en marcación rápida con el numero 2. Presione el botón, Dio el primer tono y el segundo al tercero escuche su voz un tanto perdida.

-Hola-

\- Niña, ¿Cómo te fue?- no se porque siempre termino diciéndole así.

\- Sasuke... yo... es que... yo...- y su llanto inundo mi sentido auditivo. Podía saber cuan mal estaba, dependiendo el tono de su voz, aun hablando solo por celular y ¡esto me decía que no estaba nada bien! ¿Por qué demonios lloraba esta vez?

-¿Tu que? Habla de una vez, ¿Pasaste?- quería que mi voz le transmitiera tranquilidad. Pero creo que me estaba empezando a impacientar y al final solo estaba agrandando mas las cosas.

-Si...- su voz temblaba y se escuchaban sus sollozos - pero es que- y por segunda vez, dejo la frase incompleta para empezar a llorar de nuevo. Sakura y sus estúpidos llantos.

\- ¿Qué paso?-

\- No te puedo decir por teléfono- y su llanto sonó aun mas alto esta vez. ¿No me podía decir por teléfono? ¿Qué diablos pasaba?

\- ¡Explícate!- la demanda en mi voz, era algo natural, cuando se trataba de hablar con Sakura. Pero creo que esta vez mi voz sonaba aun peor.

\- No puedo, no es tan fácil... yo...- y su vocecilla se cortaba otra vez. Esto ya me había preocupado Sarutobi Sensei era un tipo agradable, pero a Sakura le estaba temblando la voz y eso no era nada bueno.

-¿ Que paso? ¿Te hizo algo? Habla niña- ese hijo de perra. - ¿Te pidió hacer algo?- con un demonio, como le ponga una mano encima, ¡me lo muelo a golpes y le dejo paralitico, para el resto de su triste existencia!

\- Nada...- un sollozo mas llego hasta mis tímpanos.

-¿Donde estas?- me sorprendí de escuchar mi voz... tan alta.

\- Afuera del edificio de investigación- ella seguía en la universidad. No sabia si alegrarme o enojarme mas.

\- Sakura habla de una vez, ¿Qué paso?- estaba desesperado, alterado y sobre todo asustado, demasiado asustado para ser sincero. ¿Qué diablos había pasado en la oficina de Sarutobi? ¿Acaso la toco? O ¡algo peor! Genial, no debí dejarla sola, digo Sakura es una niña fuerte, caprichosa y muy inteligente, pero seguía siendo una niña en muchos sentidos.

Hace rato cuando tuvimos la puta revisión, ella se quedo hasta el final por que su examen no estaba en el sobre, junto a los demás; estaba tan enojado con mi calificación que entregue el dichoso examen y me largue, sin preguntarle que haría ella. No la espere y ella tenia que subir a su oficina, eso supuse, por eso me marche pero, Con un demonio ¡DEBI ACOMPAÑARLA! Cuan estúpido me volvía cuando me ponía de malas.

-No me hizo nada, pero... es que yo... o Sasuke, yo no merecia... esa calificación...- Su voz me saco del trance y me relaje al saber que su llanto era una estupidez.

Estúpida Sakura Haruno, estúpida, estúpida. Estúpida Niña mimada y llorona, que solo hace que mis hormonas se alboroten como puberto.

-Ok- respire profundo y sentí como toda mi ira se disipaba a lo largo de mi cuerpo y de mi mente. -Te veo en tu departamento, cenaremos sushi- iba a colgar, pero necesitaba que se calmara del todo. -Mueve tu lindo trasero lo mas pronto posible al departamento y CUIDATE ENANA-

Corte la llamada antes de que me dijera su acostumbrado y muy acorde insulto: Baka o Hentai, según la ocasión. Todos en la fila del súper me miraban con cara de wtf, les mire con el ceño fruncido y todos volvieron a lo suyo.

Sakura era tan predecible y la vez tan rara. Joder, esa niña me volvía loco, no solo en el día a día, si no en el mes a mes y en el año a año. Como era posible que yo estuviera metido con una niña como esa. Era tan enana, maldita niña de 1.60 me hacia encorvarme frecuentemente, pero a la vez... tenia un cuerpo que uff, ¡por Kami! pero; su maldito carácter me sacaba de quicio, era tan voluble y bipolar. Un momento éramos los mejores amigos y al siguiente los peores enemigos; celosa hasta la medula, sobre protectoramente ridícula, sensible como una bebe, y apasionada como una maniaca. ¡Chingado! Era tan jodidamente excitante. Que era tan obvio el porque la seguía como corderito, la asechaba y la tomaba como un poseso sin llenadera. Yo la quería para mi enterita, solo para mi, solo era mía, aunque nadie lo supiera; ni siquiera ella misma, sabia hasta que punto era mía.

Esa niña pagaría caro, muy caro, el haberme asustado de esa manera. Someterla y ver su mirada llena de cautela era la mejor opción, castigarla era mi mejor remedio, para bajar mi estrés y mis ganas. Divagar por todas las formas en las cuales castigarla me encantaba. Sin mencionar que eso hacia que mi mente se centrara en algo diferente a ver la jodida y reputa fila del súper. Después de 10 minutos o quizá mas esperando, al fin llego mi turno de pagar la cena, mientras la cajera hacia su trabajo tome el jodido teléfono.

Enana, me avisas cuando llegues al edificio

okok Sasuke-kun

Otra de las cosas que me gustaban de Saku, Sakura, (¡Joder! Pero que manía la mía de ponerle diminutivos a esa niña) era que siempre me contestaba el celular de inmediato. No importa si a Naruto lo deja esperando horas, a mi, a mi, siempre me responde casi al instante. Era tan divertido que lo dejara esperando y el muy dobe siempre me lo hacia saber. Era ridículo como mientras el se desvivía por tratar de conquistarla ella solo me quería a mi. No necesitaba que me lo dijera con palabras, me bastaban sus actos. Pero bueno yo era un maldito infeliz que seguía disfrutando de tenerla en mi cama sin hablar de nada en concreto.

Después de pagar y de tomar la moto en el estacionamiento; avance por las avenidas, pensando en lo desgraciado que era con ella; llevábamos una tensa y rara relación, en eso pensaba hasta llegar a mi edificio con la cena, me estacione en mi lugar designado, chingado estaba el auto de Itachi, así que en mi departamento no seria del todo bueno cenar. Y en el de ella, rogaba a kami que no estuvieran esa bola de idiotas que Vivian con ella, Y es que Temari, Shikamaru, Sai y Hinata no eran santo de mi devoción. Me adentre en mi edificio y de reojo vi una mata de cabellos rubios entrar al edificio de enfrente, Joder era mejor ni mirar bien; no quería a la revoltosa de Ino, si cierta peli rosa me veía cerca de ella ardería en el infierno por el resto del mes. ¡Y peor aun ardería en el infierno sin sexo por el resto del mes!

Pensando en eso iba cuando me detuve frente al ascensor y me encontré a Sakura ya dentro con la cabeza baja, cuando se cerraron las puertas ella fue levantando su vista lentamente y cuando me miro se lanzo a mis brazos, separe las bolsas de comida lejos de sus pequeños brazos y con el brazo libre lo pase por su espalda, atrayéndola a mi.

El pitido del ascensor hizo que Sakura me soltara y saliera del ascensor, yo la seguí pero no sabia si entrar a mi departamento e irnos directo a mi cuarto, o irnos al suyo y entrar directo a su cuarto. Estaba apunto de hablar cuando una risotada de mujer proveniente de mi departamento me detuvo. De seguro era de Konan, mire la puerta de mi departamento con algo de fastidio.

\- Sasuke...- su voz era tan débil - podemos ir a mi departamento- la mire y ella puso un dedo sobre mi boca. - no esta ninguno de los chicos- no pude evitar una sonrisa torcida de mi parte y asentí, siguiéndola hasta ver como abría su puerta, me dejo pasar y encendió las luces.

Nunca eh comprendido por que Sakura vive con esos tipos, la única respetable es Hinata. Me gustaba como aun viviendo con esos monstruos y Hinata el lugar siempre se veía bien.

-Me voy a poner la pijama, espérame- la vi encaminarse a su recamara, que era la del fondo. Con su contoneo y su faldita a media pierna, mi vista vio su pequeña blusita blanca.

Y sin pensarlo deje las bolsas de la cena, sobre la mesa del comedor y camine detrás de ella, Sakura tan descuidada como siempre, ni cuenta se dio de mi presencia. Me senté sobre el banco que estaba cercas del closet y la vi, ahí paradita dándome la espalda. Sus manos fueron desabrochando su blusa y vi como caía al suelo dejando me ver su linda y blanca espalda, solo protegida por la tira de su brasier. Cierto amigo empezaba a despertar con tan solo ver su espalda. Pero mi tripa encogiéndose me recordó que debía comer algo, si no ni de chiste podría aguantar una noche en la cama de Sakura. Con todo el dolor de mi entrepierna salí de la habitación antes de que Sakura me viera.

Llegue al comedor y tome las bolsas para ir directo a la cocina. Fui desempacando todo y puse algo de te sobre la tetera y la lleve a la estufa. Sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura y el calor de Saku llenar mi espalda. Joder esta niña me llevaría al infierno. Me gire y la vi con su pijama verde aqua, al fin recordaba el jodido color. Me había molestado tanto para que aprendiera cual era cual que al fin mi cerebro se había rendido ante su lógica.

Esa blusita de manga larga con estampado de perritos y escote en "V" me parecía tan tiernamente excitante. Y su pantaloncito pegado a ese culo que me prendía con solo mirarlo. Me excitaban tanto como verla solo en ropa interior. Mi vista se fijo en sus ojitos esmeralda y ella me sonrió. Se abrazo de nuevo a mi, pero esta vez aprisiono mi cuello. Se puso de puntitas y me beso suave y lentamente en los labios, mis labios querían mas, mucho mas y la unte a mi cuerpo con solo halarla hacia mi. Pero la maldita tetera y su chiflido nos sacaron de la burbuja.

Sakura se separo de mi para apagar la estufa e ir por unas tazas, mientras veía su leve sonrojo y no pude evitar sonreír de medio lado. Ella preparo mi taza y la suya mientras yo acomodaba los platos con sus respectivas porciones. Cada quien tomo su lugar y ella me extendió mi taza, mire MI taza y de nuevo sonreí de lado, esa mugre de cerámica había ocasionado una guerra entre Shikamaru, Sai y yo. Esos peleles discutían con Sakura por no haberles comprado una a ellos.

Pero vamos que posibilidad tenían de que Saku fuera a una tienda y mandara a hacer un 4teto de tazas, que se complementaban entre si y a la vez fueran tan elegantes. Negras, sencillas y con el grabado de mi familia en ellas. Solo que la mía solía llevar U.S. tanto la que tenia en mi departamento, y la de ella era S.H. aunque el intrincado diseño para juntar ambas S era genial y de solo su ingenio.

Comimos el sushi sin decir prácticamente nada. Saku limpio la pequeña mesa de la cocina con rapidez y después de terminar saco del congelador un bote de helado de cereza. 2 cucharas y su mirada mandona me llevaron hasta el sillón y me hicieron recostarme con ella entre mis brazos. Saku puso una de sus películas favoritas "the last song" y se dispuso a verla pero aun debía aclararme el porque de su llanto y que había pasado con Sarutobi Sensei.

-Saku- ella dio un respingo aun con la cuchara en la boca al oírme, se giro un poco en señal de que tenia su atención, -¿ Que paso con Sarutobi?- ella trago la nieve de su pequeña boca.

-Bueno eto... Sasuke... pues- la mire ceñudo y bajo la cabeza, -Sarutobi me dio puntos extras para no perjudicar mi promedio solo por que soy dedicada y yo, bueno no lo merezco, yo debería tener mi feo 7 y no el 9 que me puso Sarutobi- sus palabras fueron atropelladas pero entendibles y chillonas, ella siempre era así, solía gritarme lo que no se atrevía a decirme con facilidad.

-Y por eso me asustaste boba- le di con un dedo en la frente, ella me miro con un puchero.

-¿Sasuke-kun te asuste?- agarre helado con mi chuchara y se lo metí en la boca, yo no quería hablar, eso no era tarea para mi. A mi me funcionaba tenerla en mis brazos para protegerla y ya.

Seguimos "comiendo" nieve, prácticamente ella se comía todo. Hasta que se quedo dormida entre mis brazos. Podía verla dormir y eso me encantaba. Siempre que la tenia así, pensaba en lo infeliz, egoísta, hijo de puta y mal nacido que era por no dejarla que fuera feliz con alguien que si le expresara sus sentimientos. No podía decir que Naruto era el indicado seguramente el idiota solo quería llevársela a la cama y ya, pero no era muy diferente a lo que yo hacia. Siempre me reprimo a decirle lo que siento o mejor dicho me dedico a disfrutar de su anatomía, a seducirla, posarla y a alejar a cuanto idiota quiera algo con ella.

Para mi mala fortuna llego la manada y mi tranquilidad se extinguiría. Sai fue el primero en entrar. Joder ese mariquita me caí como patada en los huevos. Seguido del otro idiota y de la rubia escandalosa.

-Mira que el Uchiha no pierde el tiempo- Temari y su voz de pito me jodían los tímpanos.

-De que hablas, hoy el amiguito de Sasuke no jugo, la enana esta vestida y dormida- una risotada escapo de ese marica- de seguro se quedo dormida esperando acción, pero se aburrió y se durmió- los 3 idiotas comenzaron a reír y Sakura empezó a removerse inquieta entre mis brazos.

Los ignore me levante despacio y cargue a Sakura como recién casados. Y me gire con dirección al cuarto de ella. Pude oír como seguían cuchicheando deje a Saku en la cama, encendí el ipod y conecte las bocinas con música clásica como repertorio.

Me devolví a la puerta y Sai me miraba con cara de pocos amigos desde la sala.

\- Hey imbécil ¿Qué haces?- cuestiono la rubia al ver que comenzaba a cerrar la puerta. Los mire a los tres que me observaban atentos y como siempre Shikamaru era el menos entrometido. Les enseñe el dedo medio.

-Jodance- y cerré la puerta con seguro.

Me gire a ver a Saku y la vi ahí tendida con los ojos cerrados y su respiración pausada. Era hora de su castigo. Me acerque lento y sin hacer ruido. Le baje los pantalones, ver su delicadas piernas y sus pequeñas bragas me excitaron al instante.

Subí poco a poco su blusa hasta despojarla de ella, me quede observando su brasier blanco y con mas cuidado aun, se lo fui quitando. Me deshice de toda mi ropa y me senté en la cama, tome sus muñecas entre mis manos y con una sola me ajuste para tenerla cautiva, ella volvería a ser mía de una dulce y torturante manera. Gemiría mi nombre toda la noche. Pero primero debía despertarla, y que mejor manera, que estimular su clítoris con mi lengua. No importaba si era un hijo de puta y me iba al infierno hoy, Sakura seria entera y puramente mía.


	2. Maldito Becario

Hola, aquí el siguiente capi de fragmentos, jhjehhe este Capitulo esta dedicado a los celos de Sasuke, espero y les guste.

* * *

Becario suele ser el tipo prepotente o tímido que sabe o es lo suficientemente inteligente, que ayuda a un Doctor en especifico en las materias y/o investigaciones que tiene a cargo el Doctor, eso incluye ayudar a los alumnos que llevan la materia en el laboratorio, además de ser el encargado de recibir tareas, revisar exámenes y practicas, etc.

Eso solía decir cierta pelirosa sobre la bola de idiotas que nos habían tocado en la carrera como becarios, ni ella ni yo habíamos necesitado la ayuda de ninguno de esos idiotas, así que decir que los paso por el arco del triunfo era decir poco, realmente siempre los ignoraba y la pelirrosa también, excepto en tercer semestre cuando casi muelo a uno a golpes por acercársele tanto a Sakura, la cual lo mando al diablo al declarársele. Pero esta vez era diferente pues el pendejo del becario de Anatomía era muy alto, inteligente, guapo y no se que tantas chingaderas decían todas las chicas de mi salón incluida ella.

-Maldito becario ojete- Naruto le pego al casillero aumentando mi maldito mal humor, pero concordaba con eso.

-¿Que te hizo?- apretaba mi sien, antes de que me diera jaqueca- Te puso de nuevo 6. porque el imbécil me puso 8 y estuve apunto de ir a golpearlo- yo nunca tenia 9 mucho menos 8´s en mi calificación y ese estúpido se le inchaba ponerme 8 en todos mis reportes y tareas.

-Sakura babea por él- dijo en una mueca de enojo, Naruto llevaba tratando de enamorar a Sakura desde hace meses, no me preocupaba porque ella no le tomaba importancia, pero todo se me movió Saku solo era mía y aunque fuera egoísta no me gustaba que se fijara en nadie más, y ese maldito becario la estaba envolviendo.

-Bromeas verdad- le dije pero por dentro sabía que no era así, pero aun tenía la esperanza de que lo fuera, esto significaba competencia de verdad -Sakura fijándose en alguien! Por favor si Sakura es mas mojigata que nada- yo sabía que no era verdad, pero eso es lo que todos los demás pensaban.

-Quisiera, pero la vi mirarlo, peor aun la escuche decir que es guapo- Naruto estaba realmente frustrado. Caminamos al salón llevábamos 15 minutos de retraso, pero quizás el maestro aun no había llegado.

-¿y?-

-Como que ¿Y?, sabes cuanto tiempo llevo tratando de conquistarla, primero me gustaba en verdad, después se convirtió en una meta y ahora en necesidad de tirármela y ya- eso no me agrado nada, pero ya lo presentía, ese dobe podía comportarse como tonto pero era inteligente a su manera.

-Cállate, o quieres que alguna de sus amigas te escuche- le dije apuntando ligeramente con la cabeza a Hinata y Temari.

-Es la verdad, le tengo ganas a la pelirosa y ese imbécil del becario no me la puede ganar- estábamos junto a la puerta del salón pero aun todos estaban afuera, genial no tendría que soportar a ese imbécil, si el Doctor no había llegado era señal de que ese sujeto estúpido nos daría la clase o indicaciones.

-Pues no te la has sabido ganar, además que le ves es pequeña y escandalosa- odiaba referirme así de ella, pero en cierta medida era verdad, además lo menos que quería es que alguien supiera que me la tiraba. -Además de mojigata-

-Tu crees, es que no la ves bien, por favor Sasuke hasta tu debes de haber visto ese trasero, sus sexys piernas y ni que hablar de esos enormes y jugosos pechos- me hervía la sangre de saber que todos la miraban y sabían perfectamente sus atributos, pero yo no lo debía admitir, era puerta abierta a que se supiera que disfruta de la anatomía que varios querian.

-Y que me dices de los pechos de Ino, son aun más grandes y jugosos, y esas caderas enormes, las de Sakura son pequeñas- dije un tanto molesto, pero eso a quien le importaba, Ino era una zorra fácil de cogerte y con los senos operados, los de Sakura en cambio eran hermosos y naturales.

La puerta se abrió estruendosamente y vi a Sakura salir del salón, no me podía creer mi mala suerte, nos debió haber escuchado, yo y mi gran boca, ella odiaba a Ino y yo solo la había jodido en grande hablando de ella en comparación esto lo iba a pagar muy caro. Ella nos miro con asco y cerro de un enorme portazo. Se fue directo a las escaleras, sus pasos eran fuertes a pesar de su encanto femenino al caminar.

-Chingada madre, ella nos escucho- al menos Naruto lo había notado esta vez.

-Y esta indignada y demasiado enojada, no creo que nos dirija la palabra en un buen tiempo- demonios ahora debía contentarla, contentarla! como si eso fuera tarea fácil; y todo por mi enorme bocota, pero esto era culpa del idiota del becario, lo era. -Espera aquí veré, si puedo contentarla.

-¿Que le hiciste idiota?- Genial lo que me faltaba, a la baka de Temari dándome sermones.

-Nada- y me solté de su estúpido agarre, lo que importaba era Sakura en este maldito momento. Ese estúpido de Kakashi venía en nuestra dirección y la pelirosa iba la mitad de unas escaleras mas adelante que yo, genial, es que esto podía empeorar, cállate baka Sasuke, claro que podía empeorar, ese idiota se detuvo con ella.

-Saku, estas bien?- el le llamo Saku, imbécil de mierda. -¿Porque lloras, pequeña?- Pequeña, encerio?, quiere que lo muela a golpes, Maldita sea Sakura, poque lo abrazas. -Tranquila, te parece si le soy indicaciones a tu grupo y vamos por un helado, para que te sientas mejor- no se que demonios le decía esa enana traidora, porque se refugiaba en los brazos de ese idiota - Vamos di que si- enana maldita eh dicho - Espera me aquí vuelvo en menos de 5 minutos-.

Tenia ganas de tirarlo por las escaleras al pendejete este, idiota mil veces jodido hijo de puta y Sakura era una maldita traidora, estúpida había jurado que solo estaría conmigo que no saldría con nadie, que yo era el mas importante en su vida, maldita mentirosa.

-Al salón Uchiha- me dijo al ver que no me movía.

-Tengo algo que hacer- le solté molesto

-Yo también y no tardare mas de 5 minutos-

-Entonces porque Sakura se queda afuera-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-

-¿Y porque no?, ella también es de la clase-

-Dije que te muevas al salón-

-Ya oíste Sakura al salón- le dije quemándola con la mirada, pero me sorprendió que me miraba con la misma intensidad que yo, a diferencia de siempre que baja la mirada en cuanto me ve mirarla así.

-Tu muévete, no te metas con ella-

-¿porque? acaso tiene trato especial por revolcarse contigo o algo parecido- sabía que decir eso empeoraría pero no me gustaba verla con él, con un demonio y mi ira controlaba mi boca en lugar de mi cerebro.

-Con quien me revuelque no es tu problema- y un ardor me recorrió la mejilla después de la cachetada de la pelirosa. -Vamos Kakashi en verdad quiero mi helado- le dijo con una sonrisa. Ella camino junto a él y se olvidaron de mi, subían las escaleras en silencio, pero iban en su burbuja. Cuando llegue al salón unos segundos después de ellos, la puerta estaba cerrada, genial, ese hijo de puta me mandaría al demonio con su pequeño poder.

Mi pie no había parado de golpear insistentemente el piso en los 10 minutos que llevaban adentro, que no había dicho ese idiota que solo serian 5 minutos, además de roba chicas, mentiroso y tirano, me estaba volviendo loco, quería arreglar esto con la pelirosa, hoy la iba a invitar a cenar y después a ir al cine en agradecimiento que me ayudo a preparar una cena para mis locos padres, al diablo, había mandado todo al diablo, pero es que el que babeara por otro que no fuera yo me encabronaba. Porque Sakura no era como Karin, ella llevaba 2 años enamorada de mi y no miraba ni a una mosca con la esperanza de que yo le hiciera caso algún día.

Sakura siempre decía que se sentía culpable por tener lo que tenia conmigo sabiendo que Karin me amaba y ellas eran amigas, pero era lo mismo con Naruto, el era mi amigo y yo aun así me metía con Sakura todo lo que quería, sin sentir remordimiento, aunque claro Naruto no la amaba, pero estaba interesado en ella desde hace casi un año y era algo similar. La puerta al fin se abrió y salió la pelirosa adelante, estaba apunto de hablarle cuando ese idiota salió a un lado de ella y enseguida todo el grupo.

-Te dije que ella babeaba por ese mentecato- dijo Naruto a mi lado -¿Que no se suponía que ibas a arreglar esto?- me dijo con algo de irritación a lo que lo fulmine con la mirada.

-Ese idiota no me dejo acercármele-

-Me alegra saber que Kakashi aleja a idiotas como ustedes de Sakura- genial ahora hasta la decente de Hinata opinaba. Ella se alejo de nosotros pero la verdad casi no miraba nada, solo a Sakura bajar al lado de ese idiota con un montón de papeles en las manos de ambos.

-Tenemos hora libre, quieres ir a comer algo, ya que cierta niña nos dejo por el becario- un Naruto irritado miraba en dirección de las escaleras ahora vacías.

-Si vamos-

-Chicos los podemos acompañar- genial Ino, Tayuyá y Beatriz se unían al plan, joder en realidad el día sería malo. Tendría que aguantar los coqueteos de Ino, las insinuaciones de Tayuyá, Beatriz y Naruto de que salga con Ino, prefería tirarme de las escaleras, pero esa no era una opción además tal vez era una forma de vengarme de Sakura.

-Vamos- Naruto recupero su en medio de muchas estúpidas risas, estúpidas platicas, estúpido todo.

-¿Te encuentras bien Sasuke?- Ino y su estúpida indirecta, que cojones le importaba, que jodidos le importaba yo, solo quería que me la tirara o peor aun que fuera su novio para joder a Sakura por su estúpida rivalidad, y hay van otra vez mis pensamientos a ser de Sakura, que no existía otra cosa mas importante para mi.

-Esta enojado, déjalo Ino-

-Pero porque-

-Cuéntanos Sasuke, vamos-

-Podrían dejarme en paz, solo quiero comer-

-Vamos Sasuke-kun- Ino estaba colgada de mi cuello, cuanto detestaba esto, me asqueaba de cierta forma. -Se estúpida frentona, solo quiere revolcarse con el becario, para subir sus notas; es una Zorra- la voz de Ino me estaba resultando mas que chillona, y quien era ella para hablar de moral, ella se escotaba con cualquiera que tuviera pene.

-La verdad ya se me quito el hambre- dijo mientras me quitaba a la ofrecida de Ino encima, me aleje entre chillidos y palabrerías, lo menos que quería era tener a la pequeña traidora cerca de mi, al menos mientras me calmaba y se calmaba. Camine de regreso a la facultad el ver a la pelirosa con aquel estúpido ser me llenba de rabia, ella y su estúpida sonrisa y su estúpido helado de cereza, por que coños en ella todo era rosa y de cereza. Me fui directo a la cafetería de la facultad, moría de hambre y prefería comer solo como un perro, que quedarme con esa bola de idiotas que solo me estaban asqueando mas de la cuenta. Una estúpida hamburguesa con papas y un jugo de manzana serian mi estúpida comida, por culpa de mi estúpida bocota que impidió que saliera a comer sushi con Sakura.

-Sasuke te ves muy tenso ¿y si te doy un masaje?- lo que me faltaba la fastidiosa de Karin, no importaba cuantas veces le dijera a esta mujer, si es que se le puede decir así, que no quería nada con ella, que la humillara, ella siempre volvía por mas.

-No estoy de humor Karin, así que déjame solo- Karin podía ser bonita y divertida, más pequeña que la misma Sakura, usaba lentes y aunque no tenia muchos pechos era atractiva, pero era fastidiosa, rogona y posesiva, no la aguantaba y desde que se me declaro yo n hacia mas que rechazarla, lo malo es que corría a refugiarse con Sakura y dicha niña se sentía culpable. Karin me dio un golpe y salió corriendo llorando como siempre. Tenia la mala manía de pegarme cada vez que la rechazaba y siempre trataba de no hacerle mucho daño, pero se me ponía en charola de plata.

A lo lejos venia esa pelirosa del mal, con ese imbécil al lado, Karin paso corriendo al lado de ella, pero esta vez la pelirosa, no salió detrás de ella, para consolarla, por primera vez creo que a ella o no le importo o se siente tan mal, que no se cree capaz de consolar a nadie. ¿Es que acaso le hice tanto daño a Saku con mis palabras o ese idiota la apendeja?

* * *

Sasuke siempre tan lindo no? cuando no se la pasa diciéndole estúpida le dice mas feo, jhahahja hombres, espero y les guste la continuación.

CONTESTACIONES:

**besscy**: Muchas gracias

**tokidosita-hddlx**: aqui la conti, espero te guste, saludos.

**reikotakashima**: Lo se, es muy maldito. Saludos.

Para los que leen Departamento, tengo un paro de imaginación, denme un poco tiempo. Les agradezco sus rewiens y así saludos.


	3. Me das asco!

Sasuke es un maldito jhajjhajhaja

* * *

El decir que Sakura me ignoro, por el resto del día, era decir poco. Esa niña me dejo con la palabra en la boca, no una, sino 5 veces, cada vez que intente hablar con ella, durante la tarde en clases, ella o simplemente me ignoraba hasta que el siguiente Maestro llegaba, salia corriendo o se ponia los audifonos. Y el que estuvieramos en la escuela, no me dejaba tratarla como de verdad lo haría. No soy un hombre de paciencia y ella lo sabía, no sé si busca desesperarme hasta que la deje en paz, o hacer que me arrepienta. Pero vamos! somos vecinos; en algún momento regresaremos a nuestros departamentos y podre atraparla en el elevador, en el pasillo o en el estacionamiento y nadie, absolutamente nadie podrá detenerme.

El solo pensar que podría cazarla me elevaba la adrenalina, sentirme su cazador siempre me ha gustado, solo espero que no grite o salga corriendo, porque esa molestia, realmente es rápida.

Cuando por fin se terminaron las clases, la espere al lado de su casillero, ella siempre guarda lo innecesario de cargar, es una floja así que era rutina correr a dejar cosas a su bendito casillero. Pero pasaron más de 10 minutos y ella ni sus luces, ¿dónde se había metido? Esa maldita mujer, quería volverme loco, que pretendía hacer, que anduviera como idiota detrás de ella, pidiéndole disculpas a cada dos pasos, ¿Quién se creía? Peor aún ¿Quién creía que era yo? Para andar con esas niñerias.

No soy de esos imbéciles a los que puede manipular con un chasquido y una sonrisa estúpida!

Con todos mis demonios a flote, tuve que caminar al estacionamiento, ya me las pagaría, esto no iba a quedarse así, como así, baje todas las escaleras en un estruendo raro en mí, pero creo que este enojo me estaba nublando más la razón de lo que debería. Siempre eh sido muy silencioso, y esto no podia cambiar.

-Saku, respira- Genial la pinche rubia come hombres estaba con ella, me jode ¿Y ahora como hablo con ella? Esa rubia del mal, no me iba a dejar acercarme a ella.

-Tranquila Temari, yo estoy bien- Esto es de viejas chismosas, pero si puedo ir detrás de ellas, a una distancia que pueda escuchar su estúpida conversación y pueda vigilar a la pelirosa, tendré oportunidad de tenerla solo para mí y poder hacercarmele, debo decir que esto tiene un tinte morboso, la estoy cazando, como cuando empezamos a acostarnos.

-Saku, yo sé que quieres a ese hijo de-

-Shh- Sakura le puso un dedo en la boca para callar, a la puta rubia. -¿Quién te dijo que quiero a ese pelinegro?- Ok si refieren a mí y el tono de voz de Sakura no me gusta nada.

-Te conozco, ¿si?, a mí no me quieras ver la cara, muchachita- Temari apuntaba con el dedo acusadoramente a su enana amiga.

-Hablo enserio Tema, La verdad es que Sasuke-kun-

-Ahí vas de nuevo, con el "kun"-

-¿Qué?

-Nada, solo que creo que no solo te acuestas con el porque te satisface en la cama, sino porque, lo quieres-

-No seas ridícula-

-Sabes que digo la verdad-

-No, no lo es-

-Saku, se sincera dime ¿Qué sensaciones te causa Sasuke?-

-Asco!-

Espero que me audición, este fallando, esa maldita, no dijo que le doy asco, o si?. Con un maldito demonio, una tarde con ese hijo de puta del becario y ella ¿ya siente asco por mí? ¿Asco? ¿Por mí? Eso no puede ser, eso es imposible, ella no puede sentir asco, porque cuando tenemos relaciones, se retuerce de placer, y gime como loca, por todo lo que le causo, una mujer normal no siente asco por un hombre que le causa todas esas deliciosas sensaciones en la cama.

Juro por lo más sagrado, si es que existe, que hare que esa mocosa, se trague sus palabras. Por Sasuke Uchiha, nadie, absolutamente nadie, siente asco. Cuando me asomo al pasillo las dos amiguitas, ya no están, con un diablo. Esa pelirosita, me está jodiendo el cerebro.

En todo el camino al departamento, yo no dejo de pensar en ella, y en sus palabras, ¿Realmente le daré asco?, no no y NO! Eso no puede ser. Debo sacármela de la cabeza, eso es lo que debo hacer.

Como siempre Itachi, ya tenía metida a Konan, o una de sus amantes en turno en el depa, pase de largo y cerré de un portazo, cada una de las puertas, seguía sin poder sacarme a la pelirosadita de mi cabeza. No intente buscarla, tenía que pensar la jodida manera en que se tragara esas 3 palabras, por su delicada boquita.

.

.

.

Decir que pase mal, la noche es decir poco, no pare de dar vueltas y en mi cabeza una cabellera rosa aparecía cada 5 minutos o menos. Esto me estaba matando, y cuando baje al estacionamiento, después de haber "discutido" con Itachi, casi me da un paro, la maldita pelirosa, se había puesto una muy muy pequeña minifalda, con la cual se me antojan sus torneadas y cremosas piernas, a un nivel impresionante. Esa enana, solo quería provocarme, se me hacía agua la boca, de solo pensar, lo que le puedo hacer con esa minifalda.

-Sasuke- la voz chillona de Ino, me saco de mi fantástica fantasia.

-Hmp-

-Me podrías llevar en tu moto a la universidad, mi auto está descompuesto- en lugar de pregunta me sonó a orden, más cuando empezó a alzar sus enormes tetas. Pero si la llevo Sakura va a explotar, el privilegio de montar mi moto es solo de ella, miro en su dirección y me está acribillando con la mirada. Podría ser una perfecta venganza, al final yo le doy asco.

-Pues Ino, no sería…-

\- Muévete Uchiha, que no quiero llegar tarde a clases- Sakura estaba montada en mi moto, a qué hora paso del auto de Shikamaru, a mi moto, aunque la vista que me daba, hacía que mi junior comenzara a despertar. Sus piernas abiertas, por montar la moto, su falda un poco más arriba de lo normal, y sus cremosas y perfectas piernas al descubierto, por Kami, que me den, hoy me jodo a Sakura, no importa si me cuesta mi orgullo.

-Pelo de chicle, bájate; Yo soy la que no tiene transporte-

-Regálate con Shikamaru, seguro él te lleva por esos pechos operados-

-Mira maldita envidiosa-

-Mira qué? ¿Tú falta de cerebro o tu larga lista de amantes?-

-Tu eres una mojigata, por eso me envidias- Ino miro de arriba abajo a Sakura, que raramente se veía tranquila, para mi sorpresa, se bajó de la moto y se encamino a mí.

-No necesito, tener mil amantes, SOLO necesito al mejor amante de todo TOKYO y el cual TÚ NO TIENES!- Sakura apuntaba a Ino mientras escupia sus palabras, paa despues tomarme por el cuello y estampar sus labios en los míos de una manera tan sensual que no hice otra cosa que corresponder. Y la tome por la cintura y me la restregué al cuerpo.

No sé cuánto duro el beso, pero cuando termino, ya nadie estaba, Sakura se soltó de mi agarre y se fue contoneando sus caderas y dándome un gran vistazo de su culo. Y no me dej alcanzarla la muy maldita, Hinata la esperaba a la salida del estacinamiento en su coche.

Llegue tarde a clase, sin cierta pelirosita que me rondaba la cabeza y no paso gran cosa en las primeras tres clases, a excepción de la mirada de Arrogancia que Sakura le dedicaba a Ino y la de odio que me dedicaba Ino a mí. Cuando salimos al receso Nauto llego hasta mí y me dedico una mirada fría y llena de rencor.

-Pensé que éramos amigos Teme-

-No seas sentimental Dobe-

-No te hagas y no te salgas por la tangente- me tomo fuertemente del brazo, cuando intente pasar por su lado.

-No sé, de que hablas- Le dije soltándome fuertemente de su agarre. Peo de reojo vi a una pelirosita caminar sensualmente en dirección a nosotros y lo comprendí, Ino le chismeo que me acuesto con Sakura, suspire cansado, algo iba a salir muy mal por este día para mí al menos.

-Hola muchachos- dijo Sakura y le dio un beso a Naruto cerca de la comisura de sus labios, y debo decir que me enfureció esa simple acción.

-Hola Saku- dijo Naruto más sonriente.

-Hola Sakura- La enana se colgó de mi cuello y me beso intensamente frente a un Naruto que casi se le cae la quijada.

-Saku, ¿Qué fue eso?- Naruto estaba furioso y en algún momento yo lo pagaría, genial esto le daría al traste a mi diversión, de medio compartir con alguien lo que me pasaba.

\- Nada, Naru- le contestación de Sakura me estaba dando justo en mi ego y eso no se iba a quedar así como así. La jale contra mi cuerpo y la abrace por la espalda, tomándola por la cintura y restregándome contra su hermoso culo. La sentí respingar y eso me agrado, era como recuperar el control, que ella se había encargado de quitarme el día anterior.

-Pues el Teme te toma como de su propiedad- casi sentí que Naruto iba a escupir las palabras.

-Tranquilo Naru, cuando me aburra de él, te buscare- Vi cómo le guiñaba el ojo y después se soltó de mi agarre y se fue por el pasillo contoneando sus caderas. Naruto se quedó mirando más tiempo del debido a Sakura. Antes quería molerlo a golpes por dejar volar su imaginación con la pelirosada, pero ahora quería saltarle encima y molerlo a golpes a la de ya y no dejar ni evidencia de él.

-Uchiha, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- Y ahora que quería Hinata

-Como quieras-

-A solas- dijo mirando con su típica cara de pocos amigos hacia Naruto, ella no lo quería, no sé porque, pero desde el primer día que lo conoció lo odio.

-Reinita, cuando te quieras divertir me llamas- le dijo Naruto cerca de sus labios y tomándola por la cintura.

-BAKA- le grito una sonrojada Hinata cuando se recuperó de la pequeña intromisión de Naruto, el otro solo sonrió y se alejó.

-Habla rápido, que no tengo ganas de escuchar sermones.-

-Cállate, esto es por ayudarte, Sakura se la pasó llorando anoche y su actitud de la mañana, junto a su última jugada venenosa, no es normal.-

-Ya lo sé-

-Que te calles- dijo dándome un zape y casi le regreso el golpe en una cachetada, pero me tuve que calmar, después de todo era una mujer y debía respetarla dentro de lo que cabe. –No sé qué demonios le hiciste, pero si sigue dándole alas a Naruto y siguiendo los consejos de Temari se va a hacer daño, tú no me caes bien- dijo apuntándome, y solo rodé los ojos. –Pero por esta vez te ayudare, a que se contente contigo, eso sí, ella no debe saber nada; llevare a todos al cine y te dejare mi llave, bajo el tapete o ¿tienes llave?- Yo negué con la cabeza y silencio, Saku me había quitado la que me dio, cuando perdió sus llaves y después se le olvido regresármela. –Bien, la dejare sola en casa y tendrás tiempo de hacer tu magia- su sonrisa burlona no me agrado, se dio la media vuelta y camino rumbo al salón, justo a tiempo para alejarse de mí y que cierta niña no nos viera juntos.

-Gracias… supongo-

-No supongas ya pagaras caro este favor-

Me la pase esquivando a todos e ignorando todo lo que decían sobre mi amorío con Sakura, no sé dónde tenía la cabeza esa niña, cando se le ocurrió hacerlo público. Pero esto tendría sus puntos buenos.

1\. Podría alejar a cuanto idiota quisiera.

2\. Podria partirle la cara al maldito becario cuantas veces se le acercara a mi pelirosita.

3\. Karin se alejaria de mi para siempre, supongo.

Bueno al menos algo bueno saldria de todo esto, creo yo. Cando por fin terminaron las clases me senti genial, era hora de poner los puntos sobre las i con Sakura, de una buena vez. Llegue lo mas rapido que pude a mi departamento, me bañe, me perfume, rasure y cambie, digo todo por verme lo menos repulsivo que se pueda y hacer que Sakura se trague sus palabras. Era ahora de hacerle una visita inesperada a Sakura!

* * *

Hasta aqui, el capitulo, espero les guste, jhejhejhejejhejhe para que vean que no estaba muerta y perdon por la tardanza. Creo que a nuesro Sasuke, se le estan saliendo las cosas de control.


	4. En verdad te doy asco Sakura?

Aquí un nuevo capitulo, espero que les agrade.

* * *

Espere afuera del departamento de cierta pelirosa unos 10 minutos para determinar que no estuviera nadie excepto ella. Pude escuchar a lo lejos que "Viva la Vida" de David Garet sonaba en el cuarto de Sakura, genial la chaparra estaba molesta, entre sin mas preámbulo y como dijo Hinata, todo estaba solo, me acerque Rápido al cuarto de Sakura e intente abrir pero estaba cerrado por dentro y yo no tenia la puta llave de esa puerta.

-Largo de aquí, déjenme sola!-

No sabia que hacer, si tirar la puerta, decir que era yo o arriesgarme y meterme por la ventana del cuarto de la enana, pero eso me costaría mucho ella me vería y se saldría de inmediato. Debo aceptar que esta frustrado, por encima del ruido de los violines de la canción pude oír que otra puerta se cerraba, pero no sabia si se había metido a su closet o al baño. Aproveche el momento mas alto de los violines y empuje un poco la puerta que cedió ante mi fuerza.

Sakura no estaba a la vista, me acerque al baño pero no se escuchaba ruido cual ninguno, en ese momento salió la enana del cuarto que le funcionaba de closet con un bóxer que solo tapaba la mitad de sus hermosos glúteos en color negro y de encaje, y una bata negra transparente que casi no le tapa mas que los pezones y un poco de su piel, sus piernas estaban descubiertas y se veía tan sensual e inocente a la vez, con su cabello suelto y ese tirante caído sobre uno de sus hombros, mi hombría despertó en menos de dos segundos y me hizo tragar grueso el ver sus labios semiabiertos por la sorpresa y sus ojos llenos de rencor, tristeza y sorpresa.

Al darse cuenta de como esta realmente la situación su primera reacción fue correr hacia la puerta, la cual miro con sorpresa al ver que la chapa estaba rota, cuando quiso llego a ella, me interpuse en su camino, y la hice retroceder, Y ahora como iba a encerrarla conmigo si rompí la puerta? Sere idiota. La vi retroceder dos pasos mas y se me ocurrió que atravesar el mueble donde tenia sus libros seria buena forma de tapar la puerta y además estaba cerca de dicha puerta. Tome el estante y lo coloque delante de la puerta para que se cerrara por completo.

-Que haces idiota?- sonaba a esa vocesita entre molesta y aterrada que ponía al ver películas de terror.

-No te vas a escapar niña-

-Te volviste loco- mas que pregunta sonaba a afirmación. -Debes dejarme salir, tengo una cita con Naruto- pude ver un destello de maldad en su mirada cuando termino la frase, y su mirada ya no era aterrada, sino desafiante.

Juro por Kami si es que en verdad existe, que no solo voy a hacer que Sakura gima y ruegue por el placer que le brindo a su cuerpo, sino que masacrare a Naruto por tener la osadía de invitarla a salir, cuando ahora sabe que ella se acuesta conmigo, quien demonios se cree ese inbesil? Mi vista se centro de nuevo en esa pequeña pelirosa, que no se precisamente lo que vio en mi mirada pero volví a empezar a retroceder paso a paso, hasta la puerta de su closet, tan despacio que de seguro pensaba que si lo hacia de esa manera iba a ser tan inbesil de no darme cuenta; al final de todo ella ahora se creía mas inteligente que yo y pensaba que ocultándose detrás de otra puerta iba a poder detenerme.

-A donde crees que vas?- mi voz salió como un autentico siseo.

-Lejos de ti maldito loco- grito se giro para entrar a su closet y mantenerse fuera de mi alcance.

En cuanto se cerro la puerta casi corri hacia ella, pero ahora que lo pensaba, adentro no había nada que ella, pudiera mover y que hiciera dificultosa mi entrada. Si le daba un golpe seco y potente como el que le di a la puerta del cuarto, me tardaría menos de un minuto en abrirme paso hasta Sakura, el lugar no tenia ventanas por las cuales escapase, su celular estaba en el buro junto al teléfono normal, así que no podría pedir auxilio. Lo se, sonaba como un maldito loco, perverso y delincuente, pero esa niña me había calentado tanto la sangre con sus comentarios y acciones de los últimos dos días que no iba a parar hasta tenerla.

-Sakura, mas vale que abras la puerta por las buenas, cariño- remarque esa maldita palabra que ella solía remarcar cada vez que compartíamos mi cama.

-Puedes joderte Uchiha, te has vuelto loco y no te pienso abrir-

Sino estaba mal, ella probablemente estaba pegada contra la pared que estaba al final del closet, o incluso podría meterse dentro del armario donde guardaba sus chaquetas para cuando realmente hacia frío. De todas formas iba a entrar la iba a sacar de donde estuviera y la iba a hacer mía, demostrándole que sus estúpidas palabras de que yo le daba asco eran mentiras, la iba a hacer que realmente me deseara tanto que estuviera mas que contenta para cuando yo la penetrara. Tampoco la iba a violar, ella no se merecía eso y yo no le iba a hacer ese daño tan grande. Le di un pequeño empujón a la puerta y esta cedió, sin llegar a dañarse la chapa. Entre de inmeadiato y cerre tras de mi con seguro.

-Sakura donde estas?-nada se escucho, pero la puerta del armario en el que yo había estado pensando estaba semiabierta.

-Sabes que te voy a encontrar-

Me di la vuelta en dirección al armario donde guardaba su ropa interior, sabia que ahí dentro ocultaba una tanga que le regale y que realmente nunca se pone. Ella odia que me acerque a su armario de ropa interior, aunque es ahí donde guarda los preservativos. Me dispuse a encontrar esa tanga negra de encaje, en el cajón de las pantys, revolvi todo en busca de ese minúsculo trozo de tela. Encontré la caja de preservativos y me guarde uno sabor cereza, su preferido. Debajo de la caja, estaba lo que encontraba, por el espejo la vi cuando salió de su escondite y me miraba con furia, estaba dispuesta a golpearme y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas a causa del coraje y sus cabellos estaban algo alborotados por estar dentro de un armario. Se abalanzó sobre mi, pero enseguida me volví y la tome de la cintura, ella empezó a darme de golpes en el pecho mientras yo la pegaba a mi cuerpo.

-Te dije Uchiha que te alejaras de mi ropa interior, maldito pervertido, acosador, te denunciaré a la policía por acoso- no dejaba de gritar mientras me golpeaba mas y mas.

-Tranquila-

La tome por la cintura y la pegue esta vez contra la pared mas cercana y la acorrale con mi cuerpo. Estaba justo como a mi me gustaba, una de mis piernas se colaba entre las suyas y mis manos sostenían sus muñecas me miraba retadora y trataba de soltarse de mi. Le tome ambas muñecas y las involice con algo de fuerza y las subi, hasta tenerlas por encima de su cabeza, la diferencia de alturas me ayudaba y bastante. Una vez que tuve ambas muñecas juntas, tome la tanga y la use a modo de soga, uniendo de manera apretada, pero evitando hacerle daño, ella se movia mas, hasta que logro soltarse y trato de correr, hacia la puerta, la cual no logro abrir a tiempo, gracias al seguro, la tome de nuevo de la cintura, pero esta vez me la lleve al suelo alfombrado de la habitación y me subi encima de ella, le tome las muñecas y se las inmovilice con una mano mía.

-Ya estuvo bueno de tanta estupidez, Uchiha ya suéltame que tengo una cita con Naruto-

-Me vale madre tu cita con ese pendejete-

-Pues a mi me vale madre, lo que tu quieras-

-Deja de retarme Sa-ku-ra- deline su cuello con mi nariz y la senti estremecer.

-Que me dejes, a ti te vale con quien este no?- la mire incrédulo, a santo de que venia eso. -Deja que me acueste con Naruto o con Kakashi, Kiba o cualquiera que yo quiera y deja de meterte en mi vida- por un momento nos quedamos callados me estaba hirviendo la sangre solo de pensar que alguien mas la viera desnuda. -Entiéndelo Sasuke, vete y calma tus ansias con la zorra de Ino o con la gata de Karin, a ti se te da bien, me das asco, ya suéltame!-

Y ahí estaba otra vez, la mención de esa palabra, el saber que yo le daba asco. Remanente no se, que era peor, si el hecho de saber que yo le daba asco o el saber que ella deseaba acostarse con otro que no fuera yo. Eso me enfermaba, el imaginarla con otro desnuda y verla disfrutando, verla llena de placer y abrazando a alguien mas cuando llegara a la cumbre de su propio placer. No podía dejar que nadie, nadie excepto yo la tocara, no se que era lo que me causaba este dolor, de saberla ajena, de volver a tocarla, de no sentir su calor de nuevo al despertar o en las noches frías, pero no, eso no iba a ser así, si ella estaba con otro, yo yo, yo debería borrarle los besos de otro con los míos, volvería hacer que su piel anelara la mis y su cuerpo solo deseara que mi pene fuera el que la satisfaciera.

-No Sakura, no engañes- la tome del mentón y la obligue a mirarme a los ojos. - Soy yo el que te hace gritar y gemir, solo yo se que te gusta que te acaricie todas las piernas cuando me fundo en ti, que solo yo te lleno y que te vuelves loca cuando te penetro con fuerza y salvajismo-.

Ella no decía nada, se negaba a mirarme y no paraba de retorcerse debajo de mi, sacudia la cabeza a cada palabra que salía de mi boca, sus piernas luchaban por salir de mi presión. Abandone sus brazos, para acariciarle las piernas como solo yo sabia que la volvía loca y subi lentamente, hasta llegar a su precioso culo y apretarlo como solo yo podía. Ella me miro pero no por eso dejo de retorcerse, podía sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía bajo mis caricias.

-Deja de resistirte- le dije cerca de la boca, quise besarla, pero ella evito el beso y solo pude alcanzar la comisura de sus labios.

-Déjame Sasuke-

Esta vez puse mas fuerza en mi agarre y la obligue a mirarme mientras una de mis manos no dejaba de acariciar desde su rodilla, hasta su glúteo derecho, sus ojos demostraban lujuria, la bese contra su voluntad y le mordi el labio inferior para que abriera la boca y me cole por el pequeño espacio y mi lengua batió una batalla por hacerla gemir. Ella no paraba de moverse, y de cierta manera esto ya causaba estragos en mi, su entrepierna no le daba tregua a la mía y podía sentir como mi pene se inflamaba ante el roce. La solté poco a poco y me lleve una mano a sus pechos, deje mis caricias anteriores y me deleite con masajear esos senos que me volvían loco. Baje mi mano lentamente por su vientre, disfrutando de su piel caliente por el momento y viaje hasta sus rizos protegidos por ese molesto bóxer y los movi lo suficiente para tocar sus pliegues; como yo lo pensé estaba bastante húmeda, así que en realidad yo no la estaba obligando a nada. Saque mi mano y volví mi atención a sus pechos, mientras mi boca no le daba tregua, ni le daba tiempo a protestar. Con mas cuidado baje mi mano izquierda y las lleve a mis pantalones, me separe un poco de ella y con ambas manos me deshice de mi cinto y me baje lo suficiente el pantalón, para dejar de fuera mi potente erección solo con mis bóxers de por medio. Ella se mantuvo quieta y yo aproveche ese silencio para volver a atacarla, desde su boca y su pecho izquierdo, hasta su culo y su entrepierna comencé por envestirla aun con la ropa interior puesta, la escucha gemir ante la primera envestida y eso me dio carta limpia a mi pregunta. Me separe de ella y la mire desde arriba.

-Aun te doy asco?- le susurré al odio mientras volvía a restregarmele y la oía gemir. -Estas segura que quieres que me vaya?- y otra envestida le di para o server sus ojos perdidos en la lujuria, no atinaba en contestarme así que seguí hablando mientras la en envestia -Tu eres mía Sakura, y no importa cuanto asco te de, tu solo vas a ser mía, solo yo me fundire en ti y solo yo te haré gemir-

Ella trato de contestar pero el timbre sono y por encima del molesto ruido, la voz de Naruto la llamo.

-Saku, ya estoy aquí-

-Así que Saku?- la mire hastiado y ella no alcanzo a contestar. -Lastima que estés tan ocupada, satisfaciendo tus instintos y los míos para atenderlo-

Me estaba quemando la rabia, me baje los bóxers y los de ella los desgarre, la penetre de manera potente y sin esperar su permiso. Estaba tan excitado y enojado y ella me no paraba de verme con esos ojos llenos de lujuria que no pare de penetrarla con tanto fuerza, hasta que senti como sus paredes vaginales apretaban mi pene con tanta fuerza que termine viniendome dentro de ella con un gruñido, mientras ella gemía mi nombre y se retorcía de placer debajo de mi. Escuche la voz de Hinata, diciéndole a Naruto que se largara.

-Sakura no esta, ya largate-

-Ella dijo que estaría-

-Pues ya ves que no, vete idiota-

-No me iré de aquí sin un polvo-

-Largate-

-Vamos Hinata, nunca te han dicho, que tienes unas tetas de ensueño y un culo perfecto-

-Naruto deja de tocarme pervertido-

-A pero a que son deliciosas, deja que te las chupe, mientras me haces una mamada, hace mucho que no dejas que de por ese culito-

-Dejate de estupideces y vamos a mi cuarto antes de que me arrepienta-

Dejamos de escuchar semejante platica y oímos como se cerraba otra puerta, estaba sorprendido, pues no sabia que a Hinata le gustara coger con alguien como Naruto, a mi que mas me daba, volví mis ojos a Sakura y la mire con lasiva, ella tenia los ojos cerrados y se veía agitada, seguí mi vista por todo su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su entrepierna que estaba llena de fluidos entre sus fluidos vaginales y mi semen. Diablos que había hecho, había olvidado ponerme el preservativo. La mire y ella me miro horrorizada al entender lo que estaba pensando, no nos habíamos cuidado y todo era mi culpa.

-Sasuke, terminaste dentro- me dijo con la voz apenas en un hilo.

* * *

¿Que les parecio?

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía, es que estoy desde el cel y el autocorrector, todo lo cambia :(


	5. Final

Después de mucho, al fin, pude escribir la continuación, más aun no sé como seguirla, que piensan ustedes, les gustaría que Sasuke y Sakura tuvieran una relación o algo así? Que les gustaría que pasará?

Este capítulo esta re-editado debido a los comentarios que recibí. Les aclaro que este es el ultimo capítulo de la historia, mas tarde hoy o en algún punto de la semana subiré un drable como epilogo. Gracias por el apoyo brindado... Un gusto y nos leemos en alguna otra historia.

PD: este capitulo es desde la perspectiva de Sakura y en algunos puntos desde la perspectiva de Sasuke:)

* * *

"Lo que pasa, es que eres una cula, no tienes palabra, te gusta osiconear y andar de calienta braguetas,,. para dejarme con las ganas"

Basta. Este era el último y estúpido mensaje altisonante que recibía de Naruto, se había pasado insultándome todo el fin de semana, sólo porque no me daba la gana acostarme con él. Todo era culpa del idiota de Sasuke, maldito, maldito Sasuke. No podía dejar que me calentara las neuronas y se me ocurriera esa estupidez de poder tener algo más con Naruto. Lo sé, sé perfectamente que no debería dejarme calentar la cabeza por la rabia que sentía desde que lo escuche hablar comparándome con la zorra de INO. Desde entonces me la había pasado llorando en secreto y odiando al mundo.

Un acoston rápido y sin compromiso, era lo que ambos habíamos dicho. Naruto siempre me lo había insinuado, pero siempre me había hecho la tonta, porque yo solo tenía ojos para Sasuke. Que estúpida había sido, que imbécil, que ilusa y tonta. Me había basado en la rabia y en las ganas de revancha para tomar mi decisión. No es como si fuera una zorra, me lo había repetido hasta el cansancio, pero tampoco era una puritana, ni santa virgen y si ese maldito de Sasuke se acostaba con otras, bien. Yo podría hacer lo mismo; empezando co acostarme con el bocazas de Naruto.

En los últimos años sólo me había acostado con Sasuke, sólo él, pero el maldito prefería a la operada de Ino; debo superar ese tema, me lo digo a diario y no por eso logro superarlo. Maldita sea, maldita sea INO, maldito sea Sasuke, maldito sea Naruto y Hinata y todos, peor aun maldita sea yo y mi estupidez, mi debilidad ante Sasuke. Si hubiera salido antes del baño y me hubiera arreglado, no me había topado con Sasuke loco y rompe puertas, que estaba dispuesto a casi violarme con tal de oirme decir que no le tenía asco. Aun seguía preguntándome como se entero de mi estúpido comentario.

¡Que me de asco es normal, prefiere a Ino! Es que él no entiende, lo odio. Y que carajos debo de decir, cuando el imbécil al que amas sólo te usa. A sí para colomo lo amo, pero que estupida soy! A pero toda la culpa era mía. Desde el embrollo con Naruto, yo fui la que comenzó la estúpida plática con Naruto por facebook, bien lo conocía solo bastaba un hola, para que ese pervertido enturbiara todo con el sexo, solo debía seguirle la corriente y ¡pum! quedamos en acostarnos. Ah pero que idiota eres Sakura, acostarse con un bocazas, pervertido y patán. Y todo para que, para darle en la madre a Sasuke. Oh si, en mis próximos planes mejor metía a Shikamaru, el de seguro no se la pasaría molestándome diciendo insultos por no acostarme con el. Por kami, yo elijo con quien acostarme, durante la preparatoria tuve a un par de novios, con cuales me la pasé genial en cuando al sexo y yo tome la decisión. Pero eso término al entrar a la Universidad, Sakura Haruno tuvo la brillante idea de liarse con Sasuke Uchiha. Y ahora que, me puse celosa, y arruine todo. Claro bien sabía yo que no solo eran celos, era mi estupido subconsciente girtandome que me alejara porque estaba enamorada de principio a fin del idiota Uchiha menor.

Un punto interesante para el futuro, debía serme honesta a mi, a mi y solo a mi. Bien teniendo eso en mente, realmente no eran los mensajes llenos de insultos de Naruto, o al saber que Hina tenía tan mal gusto de acostarse con alguien como ese tipejo. O que Karin me tratara de puta y tratara de dañarme todo lo que pudiera, después de que se entero de que me ascostaba con Sasuke. No, no era eso, mas bien lo que en verdad quería estar sola un rato, porque la verdad de todo esto no me preocupaba en lo mas mínimo, me molestaba si, pero lo anterior no era el punto que me tenía mal. El hecho de que no me cuide al estar con Sasuke. El saber que deje que su ira y la mía nos cegara mediante el placer de estar juntos, eso era el problema. Él tenia un preservativo pero no lo uso y yo tampoco le pedí que lo usara.

Después de todo podía utilizar las pastillas de emergencia, pero como todo en la vida últimamente; habían sido un tema de terror. El primer plan, mandar a Sasuke por ellas, pero oh sorpresa, dichas pastillas no estaban en las farmacias cercanas a las que mande a Sasuke. Y cuando fui yo a buscarlas a otras farmacias más lejanas, me enfrente a un montón de tonterías. Me veía más chica de la mayoría de edad y no me las podrían vender. Neta, y que si a una adolescente la violan o se le ocurrió la brillante idea de no cuidarse como yo, debía enfrentarse al hecho de que podía quedar embarazada, o peor una idiota que perdió su identificación, se queda sin pastillas por verse menor. En otra farmacia la dependienta ansiana no me las quería vender por considerarlas como cosas del diablo para asesinar bebés y yo no era quien para decidir sobre la vida de alguien más. Estúpida señora neta que aún deseaba que le pasara un transporte por encima y la dejara sin piernas pero con excelente salud para los años por venir.

Al final y en contra de mi voluntad y mi orgullo, tuve que pedirle a Sasuke que me sacara de la ciudad y fuéramos a alguna farmacia por las dichosas pastillas, aunque para este momento ya habían pasado las primeras 23 horas después de la relación y la eficacia era del 70% creo. Desde que tome la maldita pastilla EH estado mordiéndome las uñas hasta ahora que espero mi turno para toma de sangre y orina, pues mi periodo debía llegar hace dos días y aún no sucede nada. Si ya se, debería esperarme al menos a las dos semanas, pero ya no puedo con este estrés.

POV SASUKE

¿Tan malo era tener un bebé conmigo? Sakura se la había pasado evitándome y haciendo me la ley del hielo, desde que la lleve a por las pastillas hasta la patagonia, no me hablaba, me sentía mal en general. Yo no era de esas personas que van por la vida con sentimentalismos, pero de verdad es que ultimamente todos los desplantes que Sakura me hacía, me molestaban, entristecían y parecía mujer en sus días, si ella se la había pasado sin poner atención en clase y evitando a todo el mundo yo estaba aun peor no tenía ganas de nada y solo me la pasaba al pendiente de Sakura.

Necesitaba acabar con este calvario y si, prefería una y mil veces que Sakura estuviera embarazada y todo fuera un desastre... a que me dejara fuera de sus vida, nopodía con eso. No podía imaginarla con otro y menos pensar que ella amara a alguien que no fuera yo. Era patético de principio a fin mi actitud tan diferente a mi, ni siquiera me reconocía a mi mismo y eso ya estaba mal. Pedir disculpas no soluciona nada y vagar detrás de ella como lo he hecho hoy tampoco. Solo la quiero conmigo, ¿eso es tan malo?

POV SAKURA

Venir a un consultorio para hacerme análisis de sangre y consultar al ginecólogo, debí hacerlo cuando ya estuviéramos de vacaciones, al fin y al cabo faltaban dos semanas. De esa manera quizás me hubiera ahorrado la vergüenza de tener a Sasuke como león enjaulado enfrente de mi, dando paseos continuos de un lado a otro de la sala de espera, el muy maldito me siguió y aquí lo tenía, tal vez podría tirarlo por un acantilado y así me libraba de él para siempre.

-Sakura Haruno, adelante-

-yo voy- La voz de Sasuke parecía un murmullo de esos que son típicos de Hinata cuando esta nerviosa.

-no TÚ te quedas aquí, no puedes pasar a menos que seas mi esposo-

-Si lo sé, pero yo...-

\- TÚ Nada, ahí te quedas y sino le pido al guardia de seguridad que te saque.- sentencie pidiendo al cielo que esto parará.

-Pero...

-Hablo en serio-

-Sakura Haruno- llamó de nuevo la recepcionista.

-Aquí ya voy-

El consultorio era blanco sin adornos más que copias del título de Ginecología y Doctorado en no se que, del hombre de pelo negro frente a mi.

-Sakura toma asiento- asentí y me senté en silencio- Soy el Doctor Shimura, dime hace cuanto fue tu ultimo periodo, disculpa que sea tan directo, pero en la hoja dice que quieres realizarte una prueba de embarazo.

-No sé preocupe, Mmm hace un mes-

-Entonces, ¿Porque estas aquí?-

-Tengo miedo de estar embarazada-

-Lo imagino por tu cara, pero necesito que me expliques un poco la situación, las chicas de tu edad suelen ser muy reservadas en estos casos, pero como profesional mi deber es ayudarte si necesitas ayuda en cualquier situación en la que te encuentres- algún día, quisiera poder llegar a ser una profesional como este hombre.

Sin mencionar que mi cara paso por toda la gamma de rojos, le conté la historia resumida al Doctor Shimura, el pobre hombre había pensado que podía haber sido violada o inducida bajo presión a tener relaciones. Me dio la orden de los exámenes a realizarme y todo estuvo bien, aunque como siempre mi sangre casi no salía y fue todo un problema y demás. Cuando salí de nuevo discutí con Sasuke y no se que estuvo pasando por las proximas 28 horas, me la pase en piloto automático. Solo quería con todas mis fuerzas tener el papel ese en mis manos y que fuera un rotundo negativo, por favor yo quería estar feliz y sin ataduras, quería irme lejos y olvidar al imbécil de Sasuke para el resto de la vida. Lo había estado pensando y en 3 días me iría a OSAKA con la tía Tsunade, fuera cual fuera el resultado.

POV SASUKE

Malditos protocolos estupidos de los estupidos doctores, Sakura aprovecho eso, para dejarme fuera de su consulta, se tardo una hora en la dichosa consulta y realizarse las estúpidas pruebas de embarazo, esa enana de satanás no quería un hijo mío y probablemente yo tampoco lo quisiera, si estuviera en mis cinco sentidos y mi ego no estuviera tan pisoteado por Sakura.

Todo el día no se donde se metió Sakura, fui al ginecólogo pero la "señorita Haruno ya había pasado por sus análisis" estupida recepcionista. No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado, pero en el departamento de Sakura nadie me habré, por mas que aporre la puerta, toque el timbre y grite su nombre ella no abre la jodida puerta. Estaba sentado como idiota al lado de la puerta, hace como 10 minutos que Itachi había salido a regañar me pero apenas y si lo había escuchado. Sentí mi celular vibrar y un ruido dentro del departamento de Sakura.

"Sasuke, no seras papá y deja de llamarme y de buscarme"

Pero quien demonios se creía esa niñita como para despacharme con un mensaje y ¿De verdad no estaba embarazada? o ¿Me estaba mintiendo? ¿Porque me sentía tan decepcionado de no estar esperando un hijo con Sakura?

Haciendo uso de toda mi fuerza, logre derribar la puerta, total, ya debía 2 puertas, que tanto era una puerta más. No había nadie en el departamento o eso parecía a simple vista. Cuando entre a su cuarto la encontré en su cama, se había tomado somníferos porque ni siquiera cerro el bote, esperaba que no se hubiera tomado más de 3 o la había matar después de llevarla a un hospital. Me metía a la cama y tape su cuerpecillo mientras la acorrucaba más a mí. Si en 8 horas no despertaba la llevaría al hospital.

Su pequeño cuerpo respiraba con tranquilidad, me abrace a ella para disfrutar de su olor y su calor, mientras que pensaba en la manera de retenerla a mi lado, no importaba si me tenía que arrodillar y pedir matrimonio, no iba a dejar que alguien más se le acercará nunca, pero debía convencerla ya fuera por las buenas o por las malas.

* * *

Alguien quiere dejar su comentario? Lo recibiré con ansias, saludos las quierx :)

**Guezaa: Gracias **hasta hoy logre actualizar, pero desde la perspectiva de Sakura, espero y te agrade.

**YuukiChanLove: Gracias **no quedo embarazada jajja, espero y gustara el capitulo saludos.

*******Probablemente a diversas personas no les guste el final, pero yo creo que es mejor terminarla aquí y con mis ideas y visiones a seguir escribiendo a algo que a nadie le guste o peor aun dejarla incompleta para toda la vida*******


	6. Epilogo

HOLA, aquí les dejo la breve conclusión de la historia y gracias por los 37 favoritos y los 25 followers y todo, sin más por el momento la historia la trate de concluir en el anterior capítulo, más sin embargo por todo el apoyo y los comentarios de inconformidad les dejo este epilogo, gracias por todo y nos leemos en alguna otra historia.

Sakura se removió en mis brazos, comenzaba a despertar y ya sabía que esto sería una guerra, me había dicho que me alejara de ella, pero no podía, no puedo y tampoco quiero. Quiero estar cerca de ella, tener una relación sana; por más que su cuerpo me encantara durante las últimas horas que había asado velando su sueño, había decidido tratar de conquistarla, poder llegar a tener algo serio, algo que no fuera solo sexo. Sus hermosos jades se abrieron y en un principio me miro con ese brillo que siempre había adorado en secreto pero después se llenaron de ese sentimiento vago que había observado en las últimas semanas desde que empezamos a pelear, se soltó de mi agarre y puso la mayor distancia que podía al seguir acostados en la cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- si bien su voz era apenas un murmullo tenía ese justo timbre de hastió hacía mí.

-Yo... bueno-Sasuke Uchiha estaba balbuceando, no me lo podía creer, respire hondo y trate de soltar todo lo que llevaba pensando desde hace días. -Sakura, te quiero- sus pupilas se dilataron en una mirada de asombro -Y yo si quería ser padre de un hijo tuyo y mío- su palma se estampo en mi mejilla derecha.

-¿Que pretendes?- esta vez me estaba gritando - ¿Qué quieres de mi Sasuke? ¿Porque sigues tratándome como si fuera tu juguete?-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¿De qué? te acostaste con Ino, te burlaste de mí, te comportas como un idiota, un cavernícola, rompes mis puertas, invades mi espacio, y ahora ¿quieres ser papá? Ve y búscate a otra, a otra que soporte tu falta de tacto, tu indiferencia, tus burlas- todas y cada una de las almohadas de su cama dieron de lleno en mi cara.

-Te quiero Sakura, te quiero conmigo, te quiero de verdad-

-Ahora si me quieres, ahora cuando yo no quiero más esta relación- su voz volvió a convertirse en un murmullo.

_-Dame una oportunidad, solo una-_

_-_Sasuke-

-¿Qué quieres Naruto?-

Sentí un golpe en la mejilla y el escozor de la rabia subirme a la cabeza, esto era el colmo, Sakura no me había dicho que sí, solo me dijo un tal vez y me pidió que me fuera, mi humor no era el mejor y que Naruto me golpeara solo era una excusa para sacar todo el coraje que tenía en contra de todo lo que últimamente no me salía bien. Tire mi maleta de deporte en el césped y me fui de lleno en contra de Naruto, le aseste un golpe en el estómago y otro golpe en la mandíbula de lado derecho.

No sé bien que tanto lo golpee ni que tanto me pego el a mí, solo empecé a escuchar a lo lejos el griterio de las vecinas del edificio y sentí de pronto el agarre firme de mi hermano para quitarme de encima de Naruto, él se levantó y me asesto otro golpe en la cara cuando Itachi trataba de alejarme de él y el guardia del edificio y Shikamaru lo detuvieron en un segundo antes de que me volviera a pegar.

-Señor Uchiha ¿Quiere que llamé a la policía para que se lleve a este señor?-

-No se preocupe Señor Tezua, vuelva a su puesto de trabajo-Itachi como siempre tratando de solucionarlo todo con diplomacia. El señor Tezua se fue y Shikamaru se las tuvo que apañar para sostener al cabezota de Naruto.

-¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí Naruto?- Sakura, estaba en medio de los dos pero solo veía a Naruto.

-Eto Sakura-chan solo quería darle su merecido a Sasuke por meterse entre nosotros- lo mato

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada y jamás lo tendríamos Naruto, deja de ser tan ridículo y deja a Sasuke en paz-

_Tal vez después de todo Sakura aun sentía algo por mí._

Sakura se había ido con su Tía Tsunade por las vacaciones de verano, pero si regresaba HOY aún tenía una esperanza con ella, o eso era lo que le había planteado yo...

FLASH BACK

_-Sakura por favor, solo escúchame- la tenía retenida por su pequeño brazo en el pasillo que estaba antes del ascensor._

_Como siempre lo hacía se la había pasado ignorando me en todas partes desde la pelea que tuve con Naruto. __Debo decir que ya no hablábamos, él estaba convencido de que todo se solucionaba si se acostaba con Sakura una sola vez, pero Sakura siempre lo mandaba al carajo y el me culpaba a mí._

_-No hay nada de qué hablar-_

_-Si lo hay- _

_La puerta del ascensor se abrió y a duras penas se soltó de mi agarre y entro, me metí detrás de ella y la acorrale contra una de las paredes, había un minúsculo espacio entre nosotros pero el suficiente para que la tensión sexual que siempre nos había acompañado hiciera acto de presencia. La sentí estremecerse cuando bajo su mirada para evitar mirarme a la cara, aunque no lo aceptara ante el resto del mundo, incluso aunque no lo aceptare incluso ante ella; me encantaba su cobardía ante mí. Le levante la cara con ayuda de mi dedo índice y la obligue a mirarme._

_-Dime que ya no sientes nada físico por mí-_

_-No todo en la vida es sexo Uchiha- _

_Interpuso sus brazos entre nosotros de manera que hubiera el suficiente espacio entre nosotros. Era su método de escape para no reconocer lo que ambos sabíamos a ciencia cierta. Me seguía deseando tanto como yo a ella, pero esta vez no sería algo solo físico. _

_-En eso tienes razón- por una milésima de segundo la sorpresa cruzo esos hermosos jades. –Por eso estoy aquí, quiero tener una relación contigo Sakura- _

_Ella hizo además de salir cuando llegamos a nuestro piso, pero me interpuse en su camino, ahora que la tenía no la iba a dejar escapar. _

_-¿A dónde vas?-_

_-A mi departamento- suspire eso ya lo sabía pero yo quería que se quedara conmigo, era tan difícil entenderlo, solo quería decirle todo lo que pensaba y ya, ¿Era tan difícil escucharme? –Sasuke me voy con la tía Tsunade de vacaciones y agradecería que no trataras de detenerme-_

_Eso ya lo sabía, pero es que caso ¿se iba hoy? Como leyendo mi mente me respondió con un simple asentimiento de cabeza a la pregunta que aún no lograba formular con mis labios. _

_-¿Cuándo regresas?- suspiro._

_-El día que regresemos de vacaciones, necesito alejarme de ti y pensar en lo que quiero-. _

_Si le daba todo ese tiempo para pensar seguramente iba a olvidarse de todo lo que vivimos juntos, de lo que siente en el fondo por mí, mis ganas de luchar podrían menguar y de cierta manera era como decirnos adiós. _

_-No-_

_-No me vas a detener Sasuke, la decisión está tomada- me empujo y salió del elevador._

_Sakura se iba hoy a OSAKA y no la vería en dos meses, pero en momentos de desesperación los humanos tenemos las mejores ideas, lo malo de esto era el tiempo. Se me acaba el tiempo y no la vería antes de que se fuera. Había extorsionado a Hinata para que me dijera la hora en la que salía el tren de Sakura._

_Faltaban 10 minutos para que el tren partiera y yo estaba apenas llegando a la estación, si bien estaba en forma había estado corriendo más de 40 minutos desde donde el maldito taxi se había quedado atorado en el tráfico, empezaba a menguarme la energía y el escozor en los pulmones por el esfuerzo se hacía cada vez más presente, más me valía alcanzar a la pelirosa en la estación o tendría que tomar el siguiente tren a Osaka._

_La vi estaba a punto de subirse al tren, llevaba un vestido blanco y sombrero tipo playa del mismo color. _

_-Sakura- grite lo más alto que mis pulmones me permitían. _

_En cuanto supo que era yo, se detuvo unos segundos dudando y después estuvo dispuesta a ignorarme y subir al tren, sin embargo, ya había llegado hasta ella y la jale de la cintura para bajarla._

_-¿Qué haces idiota?-_

_-Solo toma esto- la bese delicadamente en los labios y le deje el sobre en las manos-_

_-¿Qué es?-_

_-Léelo cuando llegues a Osaka- me di la vuelta y la deje atrás, aun podía seguirme gritonearme y quedarse aquí o bien tomarse su tiempo de pensar mi propuesta escrita en el papel y regresar a mí en dos semanas._

FIN FLASH BACK

Estaba listo, le había dejado una nota a Itachi, pues no quería despedirme en persona, mi maleta era sencilla, de hecho solo llevaba una mochila con un poco de ropa, dinero suficiente y los artículos más necesarios.

Tome un taxi y le pedí que primero pasará a la estación de trenes, esperaría a que Sakura llegara en el tren que venía de Osaka, si ella no llegaba hoy, estaba claro que no quería ir conmigo al viaje que le propuse, y aunque me partiera en dos el olvidado corazón que si tenía, tendría que dejarla ir.

En el caso de que no llegue me iría por 6 meses a vagar por Europa para darme el suficiente tiempo de olvidarla, pero si ella si llegaba regresaríamos a tiempo para cursar el semestre nuevo en la universidad. Después de pagarle al taxista me enfile a la estación, estaba repleta y eso lo odiaba, como me iba a ver ella entre tanta gente.

Tranquilo faltaban 10 minutos para que arribara el tren, y necesitaba estar tranquilo, Además tampoco es como si estuviera muy lejos, si ella no llegaba en ese tren, bien podía ir a buscarla a OSAKA. Podría conquistarla de manera romántica como debí haber hecho desde el principio.

Podía olvidarme del viaje y podía invadir su espacio, hasta que no le quedara más remedio que quererme. ¿Se puede obligar a alguien a querer? Carajo, más valía que se pudiera, tal vez debería inventar una droga que la hiciera quererme solo a mí y que no la dejara alejarse de mí.

Más allá de la excelente química sexual que tenemos, de mi necesidad de poseerla, de mis estúpidos y posesivos celos; yo de verdad la quiero y ahora con algunas charlas tipo padre e hijo de Itachi y las constantes opiniones de Konan su novia, yo… bueno me sentía más maduro, no me faltaba casi nada para terminar la universidad, a Sakura tampoco. Si lograba mantener mi mal genio bajo control y lograba sosegar la ira aun existente de Sakura, ella y yo bien podíamos querernos y tener una relación de manera correcta. Y no habría necesidad de obligarla a nada ¿verdad?

Sin obligarla a serme fiel, aunque creo que la mataría si me dejaba por otro. Si ya lo sé debo mantener mis deseos de muerte y mis celos posesivos bajo 5 cerraduras, pero estaba loco por Sakura, todo su ella me causaba ganas de tenerla pegada a mí toda la vida.

Sé que en este momento no soy el más guapo, aún tengo un ojo verde de los golpes que me dio Naruto y tengo todos los nudillos hechos pedazos por los golpes que le di. Pero algo bueno debía haber en mí, Sakura no es de las que se fija solo en el físico. O al menos eso esperaba.

Había estado los últimos dos días al pendiente de mi teléfono, mails y de las llegadas en tren desde OSAKA, con la esperanza de ver una cabeza rosa bajar de alguna de las puertas del tren. Quería que llegara ya o de verdad yo tomaría un tren para ir por ella. Al diablo con la idea de dale su tiempo, había sido suficiente sin verla, no podía esperar más.

-El tren 301 proveniente de OSAKA esta por arribar a la estación –-

Los altavoces no mentían y esa era la señal para que buscara esa cabellera rosa entre la multitud que arribaba a la estación. Me estaba desesperando ¿Qué tal, que no me quería y se quedaba en OSAKA hasta terminar las vacaciones? Un destello rosa capto mi atención desde el rabillo de mi ojo izquierdo, me quede embobado mirándola, tan hermosa y sensual como siempre, con ese cuerpecito de bailarina de ballet. Me preguntaba si era necesario que se pusiera vestidos tan pequeños como el rosa que llevaba puesto hoy.

En sus manos solo llevaba una pequeña maleta, camine tropezando con cuanto humano imbécil me topaba y casi caigo al llegar hasta donde estaba SAKURA, me había visto y se quedó esperando a que llegara hasta ella.

-Sakura- solté en un murmullo que ni yo mismo registraba como mi voz. Sentí un escozor en mi mejilla derecha, me había dado una cachetada, ¡otra vez! No me había visto en no sé cuántos días y lo primero que hacía era golpearme. ¿Eso significaba que no me quería en su vida? ¿O que aún me odiaba por el asunto de Ino y Naruto? Me tomo por sorpresa y estampo sus labios con los míos en un roce pequeño, pero dulce.

-Te extrañe imbécil-

Me dejo atónito, estaba aquí, pero eso quería decir que si iría al viaje conmigo. Como leyendo mi mente de nuevo, me enseño el boleto de avión con destino a Francia que le había entregado junto a mi carta el día que se fue con su tía. Comenzó a caminar a la salida pero y me quede en mi lugar, no la entendía. Se detuvo un metro delante de mí.

-Uchiha- la mire, bien no podía sacar mis ojos de encima suyo, se veía hermosa con ese vestido, que ya me encargaría de desaparecer de su armario. -¿Vas a venir? O ¿Me voy sola a Francia?-

No pude evitar sonreír de medio lado y me acerque rápido a ella, le quite su maleta de la mano y nos dirigimos a la calle en busca de un taxi que nos llevara al aeropuerto. Aún faltaban 3 horas para que despegara nuestro avión, pero podíamos ir a comer juntos y pasar los próximos dos meses juntos, sin separarnos el uno del otro.

No sé, tal vez sea el peor final de la vida, pero a mí me gusto ;)


End file.
